Blue
by spacecowgirl95
Summary: Faye and Jet think back at when they found out the devastating news of Spike's death as they visit his grave. One-shot song fic. This is Dedicated to Casey who almost saw that blue sky. a tear jerker


Ok this is a one-shot fanfic. It's about the funeral of spike as Faye and Jet remember when the news of his death arrived. the song is in bold called well, Blue. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop nor the final ending song, Blue.  
  
Never seen a blue sky  
  
It was a dreary day at the graveyard. Then rain came down softly and slowly, mourning with Faye and Jet.  
  
Yeah I can feel reaching out, and moving closer  
  
Jet leaned down on his knee and laughed slightly.  
"Now you've done it spike. I told you to be careful." He thought about the day He was given the news. He was in the Bebop, sitting near the old screen just incase spike called in. To pass the time, he tended to his banzai trees. But when a face did pop onto the screen it wasn't the face of spike, but of an old friend at the police station.  
"I've got some bad news Jet." He said shaking his head sadly. Jet listened. His banzai tree fell over and smashed on the ground.  
  
There's something about blue  
  
Jet closed his eyes as he was brought back to reality, his cheeks matted with tears he promised himself he wouldn't cry.  
  
Asked myself what its all for  
  
Faye sympathetically put her hand on Jet's shoulder.  
"Spike was always the lost spirit; maybe death was the only way out." Faye comforted smiling through mascara stained tears.  
  
The funny thing about it I couldn't answer No I couldn't answer  
  
Faye thought back to when she found out the devastating news. She had just come out from a shower only to see Jet shaking.  
"..Jet? Are you ok?" Faye slowly walked up to Jet as he turned around with a feeble smile.  
"He's gone and killed himself. That idiot went and got himself killed." Faye immediately understood who he was talking about.  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
Faye was shocked.  
"Haha stop joking Jet that isn't funny. Now when is that blowhard coming back with the bounty?" Faye laughed shakily. Jet shook his head sadly.  
"He should have let us come." Jet pulled up a video clip on the screen. A women reporter immediately came up.  
"Today we have shocking news that two men had killed each other. One of the men, which goes by the identity of Spike Spiegel, actually said one last thing before he died. "Bang." Was his last word." The camera zoomed into a picture of spike laying on the ground lifeless.  
  
And images that might be real, may be illusion Keep flashing off and on.  
  
Faye dropped to the ground trembling letting out quiet sobs. Faye opened her eyes and looked down at the grave.  
"He just wanted to be free." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Free Wanna be free Gonna be free And move among the stars You know they really aren't so far  
  
Spikes grave was right next Julia's. A bouquet of roses was set on her grave, but the wind moved one onto Spikes grave.  
"Its how he would've wanted it." Jet spoke up from the silence "He loved her, he really did. One night he said to me he was nothing without her. I never got a chance to ask who he was talking about."  
  
Feels so free Gotta know free Please Don't wake me from the dream It's really everything it seemed I'm so free  
  
"Guess he's happy up there in the never ending blue. There's  
  
No black and white in the blue Everything is clearer now  
  
Faye looked up to the sky as the rain stopped and the clouds floated away to show a clear night sky.  
  
Life is just a dream you know  
  
Jet got up from his knees.  
"I think its time to go." Faye nodded her agreement and placed the gun Spike used to kill Vicious on his grave.  
  
That's never ending  
  
Jet and Faye walked away from the solemn graveyard. Faye looked up one last time at the night sky only to see a shooting star make its way across the eternal blackness.  
  
I'm ascending  
  
Ok I hope you enjoyed that. On the one line that Jet cuts off at there's its continued with  
  
the words of the song. Thought that might be cool.  
  
-Spacecowgirl95 out. 


End file.
